


Vocal Mash: The Tales - Episode 3

by TheOmnicientDingleBerries



Series: Vocal Mash: The Tales [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Help, Mistakes, Music, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOmnicientDingleBerries/pseuds/TheOmnicientDingleBerries
Summary: After a headache and some pain, Habit decided to take Liona's spot for lessons. There had been some issues with that and Habit could not take his mind off of her. So does Liona.





	

**Episode 3**

 

**Liona’s POV**

 

I didn’t get a good sleep last night, mainly because I was thinking about some things that keep bothering me. Mainly because of Dana, asking me odd questions. Does she really love me? Well...I can’t be so sure. Maybe I am overthinking about it. Maybe Dana “loves” me as a friend, and I hope that it is. Maybe she asked me if I had sex because I am considered popular in Chestwood High. Who knows? Well today...I wasn’t feeling well. Perhaps I am pretty tired.

 

I came to Fenders as usual, but all of my group members are here before me, especially Kersey and Chase. I couldn’t concentrate on studying, nor about planning the vocal techniques I am supposed to do. I didn’t bother talking to anyone because I am so tired.

 

The library is suddenly so cramped I had to leave. If the crowd is loud, it’s going to give me a headache, and I already have one right now. I left this area and head behind the martial arts room. There is a buddhist statue right beside me, and it looks beautiful. I sat there, trying to take a rest, but a young girl stands in front of me. She slowly opened her mouth. I tried to get a good view of her, but my eyes keep closing.

 

Young girl: Lee...Liona...do you...love me?

Liona: Well...as a friend…

Young girl: Hm?

 

And then she left. I wanted to open my eyes, but I am too sleepy. I heard footsteps becoming more quiet, she probably left. Who was she? Well, I don’t know, I need a beauty rest.

 

After an hour of sleep, a tall man woke me up. My vision is blurred, but from what my eyes can tell, he had brown hair. His voice also sounds familiar.

 

Tall guy: Liona, are you okay? You seemed tired.

Liona: Well...I...I guess I am…

 

He sat down beside me, looking after me. I tried to get a clear view of him, but my eyes keep shutting, preventing me to get a good picture. 

 

Liona: I’m sorry, I am so tired today.

Tall guy: It’s okay...we were worried for you, but at least you are fine.

Liona: I guess.

 

At some point my head fell into the left side of his shoulder. Gosh, it felt pretty comfy actually. And yet, I don’t know what he looks like. I can tell that he is looking at me, smiling.

 

Tall guy: Do you want me to take you somewhere, comfortable?

Liona: I’m too sleepy. I can’t get up…

Tall guy: It’s okay, i’ll take you there anyways.

 

Then he picked me up and carried me all the way to the infirmary. It feels nice here, with the bed that feels 10x better than sitting on dirt. Our faces are across each other, but my eyes are still closed. He then stood up and walked to the door. Without him noticing, I opened my eyes a little bit, trying to get a good look at him. Finally, my visions a little clearer. From what I saw, he had brown hair of course, and his skin has almost the same tone as mine. I am saying almost because his skin is a little lighter. Before he left, he turned around to look at me, and he is wearing glasses. His eyes are blue. Wait...is this...Habit?

 

Before he even noticed my eyes, I shut them down so that he knows that I am still sleeping. I realized, he was the one who carried me to the infirmary. What a nice guy. Me and Habit after all, are pretty close. Both of us are in AP math, and we sometimes hang out with each other. I guess that both of us have something in common, or nothing at all. 

 

Habit then leaves the room, so that I could have a peaceful rest.

 

**Habit’s POV**

 

Gosh, Liona is pretty tired. I mean, look at her, she’s asleep. I guess she probably stood up late to get things prepared for today. I didn’t want her to rest in a place where though beautiful, it would bother her. She’s very hardworking, and I can definitely see her doing that. I want to take her place for today, she had so much things done for us. However, she does need to be taken care of.

 

At lunch, I gave her some salad, which are one of her favorite foods. I also gave her orange juice, well...it’s because it’s orange. Liona sat up and ate some parts of the salad. She enjoyed it. 

 

We chatted for a while, becoming more closer than ever. We even talked about some personal things, and both of us doesn’t seem to mind. Just then, something caused her pain.

 

Liona: Ugh. It’s hurting…

Habit: What’s hurting?

Liona: My head, it’s aching.

Habit: Oh dear. I am dearly sorry, I didn’t know tha-

Liona: No, it’s not you. I had this headache for a while now.

Habit: Oh Liona...here, let me help you with that.

 

I caressed her forehead, helping her find the pain. She seems like she likes it when I do this to her, but I couldn’t find a part that hurts her. I usually do this to her twin sister, and she seems to like it.

 

Liona pulled my hands down to stop, and smiled. I decided to leave her alone since she still has that headache. I let her know that I will be taking over her position for the day, and nodded.

 

Our group is at a room that has a piano in it. I was holding the sheets for our unit, and placed them down in a table. We reviewed our parts and tried to hit the notes. None of us can play the piano, sadly. Neither can I. In fact, I can’t play the right notes, only just chords. I am the keyboardist of my main unit, Indignant of the Worthy. My best friend, Zac, is the lead singer. Both of us could never do piano, and he was nice enough to let me sing some songs. Anyways, yeah, I can’t do notes at all.

 

Dana: Hey Habit.

Habit: Yes?

Dana: Where’s Liona?

 

Right. I forgot to tell them at the start of our lesson. They probably thought that she has to do something, and would come here.

 

Habit: Oh, she isn’t feeling very well today, so she is taking a rest.

Rhyna: Aw. Hope she feels well.

Habit: I hope.

 

During our lesson, we were able to run through the whole. The issue? We can’t seem to hit the notes right. Even our group is aware of this.

 

Tracy: Guys, I feel like we did something wrong with this.

Pierolo: I think so too. Habit?

Habit: Well...we could do another run and see what’s the problem.

Sonia: Another run? Really Habit?

Habit: Yes because I don’t know.

Sonia: Well why don't you check the parts we did wrong?

Habit: Because we did the whole song wrong.

 

The whole song? Why did I even say that? Not all parts were wrong…

 

Sonia: Habit, I thought you were smarter than that.

Habit: Well, i’m sorry.

 

To be fair, Sonia does have a point. That doesn’t mean I like her, she’s a complete bitch. We hate each other ever since I came to Chestwood High. She is a bothersome, not to mention how short-tempered she is. 

 

Anyways, I checked the parts that we did wrong, and I see some that we fall on.

 

Habit: I think we are a little flat on these notes. Not to mention that the harmonizing was a little off.

Sonia: Could be Role. He seems to slow us down.

Role: Hey! Shut up! 

Habit: No, Role was fine. The tempo is just right. It’s just that we are going flat and our harmonizing is off.

Elvis: That’s odd...who made us do that?

Habit: We don’t know, let’s sing this part, and we’ll correct it.

 

Then we sang the part. When we finished, I know where to make changes.

 

Habit: Aha! I see what it is.

Tracy: What?

Habit: All of us but Role are hitting the notes too flat. Not to mention how pitchy we are. 

Ayana: So how can we fix it?

Habit: I suggest we go a little higher. 

Rhyna: But wouldn’t some of us go sharp?

Habit: Well, probably, but it is better to go sharp than flat. At least you are almost going to the right note.

Rhyna: That makes sense.

Habit: Also, Carrie, Kersey and Duncan, I feel like you guys stand out the most since your ranges are like on the side.

DJ: Eh? What do you mean.

Habit: You and Carrie have the highest ranges. The audience would hear you out the most, so I suggest you avoid going flat.

DJ: Oh I see! Carrie, let’s do our best.

Carrie: Y-Yes! W-We will!

Habit: Kersey, because you have the lowest range for a girl, you may also stand out just like them. So also do the same thing.

Kersey: Okay.

Tracy: What about Chase? He has the lowest range as well.

Rhyna: He’s the bass.

Tracy: Oh.

Rhyna: An adorable one. I mean, look at how cute he is.

Chase: No i’m not.

Habit: Well, of course he is the bass. However, Chase, I suggest you go a little slower.

Chase: Got it.

Pierolo: Hehe.

Chase looks at Pierolo, smirking at him. He also blushed as well. I forgot to mention, a lot of people, especially our club, believed my brother to be gay. I really don’t know if he is gay, I have seen him flirting with Chase’s girlfriend, Kersey.

 

Chase: Eh…

Habit: Anyways, about the harmonizing, can you sopranos go higher? I don’t know why, but it doesn’t sound right at the moment.

Dana: Okay. We’ll try.

Habit: Don’t try, just go higher.

Dana: Right, right.

Rhyna: Wait, Habit. I feel like I want to change something.

Habit: What?

Sonia: Dude, you aren’t even the arranger for the song.

Rhyna: I know, but I feel like if we go higher, the blend wouldn’t feel right. The tone would sound...odd.

Elvis: But we tried doing this part and it sounded fine. 

Rhyna: Yeah...but I feel us sopranos would stand out and not go with the harmony well.

Ayana: Hm? I don’t see any problem…

Kersey: Guys, I believe she is right.

 

Then everyone looked at Kersey, with faces of concern. Of course she was the one who arranged this song.

 

Sonia: She’s right? But you are the one who composed this song!

Kersey: Yes...but...I did it because I wasn’t sure if you guys are going to like this part, so I did it anyway. This part was complicated, but I wanted to make it sound interesting.

Elvis: Interesting? Hm…

DJ: I like that idea, we should keep it.

Rhyna: But it sounds odd to me.

Role: It may sound odd to you, but it sounded fine for us. Maybe you are tone deaf.

Rhyna: Hey! That’s mean, Role! I am not tone deaf.

Role: Sounds like it. Hehehe!

Rhyna: Role!

 

Then the two had a fight. They were so loud, it was hard for us to stop them. Luckily, it took us 20 seconds to stop them.

 

Adeline: Hmph, whiny babies.

Carrie: Shh, Adeline, they will hear you say that.

DJ: We shouldn’t fight! I mean, we need to know what we did wrong, right?

Tracy: Yes, indeed, but wow, you two are complaining over a flippin’ song.

Rhyna: Hey! All I just said it didn’t sound right.

Habit: Guys, calm down.

Rhyna: But Role…

Habit: You too need to calm down, okay?

Role: I’ll try.

Habit: Do it, not try.

Role: Fine. *sigh*

Pierolo: Hehe, that’s my brother.

Habit: Well thanks. Anyways, Kersey, do you think we should change the song or not?

Kersey: I think we should.

Role: WHAT?

Habit: I said calm down, Role.

Role: *tsk*

Kersey: I think...we should split the parts.

 

We all got around the small table to see the changes Kersey is making.

 

Kersey: I think we should make changes for both sopranos and altos.

Pierolo: What about us guys?

Kersey: You guys are fine, it’s just that we could make the harmonies better.

Chase: So what changes?

Kersey: I suggest we make a split. We could have two sopranos take the lower split while the altos could take the higher split.

Rhyna: Hm, sounds about right. So who takes who?

Kersey: I think you and Dana should take the lower split. Adeline and Carrie are capable of hitting higher notes.

Adeline: What? Me?

Rhyna: That sounds about right.

Adeline: No it doesn’t. I can’t hit notes that high.

Dana: But we’ve heard you doing that before.

Adeline: No. Give that to Carrie.

Carrie: Wah! Just me?

Habit: No, we’ll give it to you. We’ve heard you hit higher notes before, so it shouldn’t be a problem for you.

Adeline: ...okay...okay…

Kersey: Then for us altos, Tracy and Ayana can take the higher split. Me and Sonia are fine where we were.

Ayana: Got it. Can’t hit lower notes anyways.

Tracy: Nice! Just make sure Sonia doesn’t stand out.

Sonia: What do you mean that I stand out?

Tracy: Well, you are a powerhouse after all.

Sonia: Hmph, fine, i’ll make sure I don’t “stand” out.

Habit: Nice sarcasm.

Sonia: Just like your face.

Habit: Shut up! My face is smart and pretty.

Sonia: Looks like some dumbass to me.

Habit: Hmph.

Rhyna: Be nice to each other.

Sonia: Not until this guy shuts up.

Habit: Fine, I will.

Sonia: Good.

Rhyna: Aw, but Habit has a cute, adorable voice.

Sonia: That’s because he’s your fucking boyfriend.

Rhyna: What? No, we aren’t in an actual relationship.

Sonia: Then what’s the point of you too being together?

Rhyna: I needed him for something, okay?

Role: Jeez, I never knew our nerd friend is getting laid a lot.

Habit: Role...no. You can’t even get Clairice.

Role: Hey, I tried. Oh, but me and Yuno are dating.

DJ: I never knew you guys are in a relationship.

Role: Heh, we are, bud.

DJ: That’s so adorable!

Tracy: Didn’t you guys broke up a while ago?

Role: Yes. I mean, no! We obviously did not!

Habit: Sounds like it.

Role: Habit!

Habit: Hur hur.

 

Then we practiced with new changes. After doing a few more runs, everything went fine for us. We are able to hit the notes better than usual.

 

After our  lessons and meetings, I went to see Liona in the infirmary. She has an icepack on her forehead, and still sleeping. When I closed the door, she woke up. She glanced at me for a minute, then spoke up.

 

Liona: How was the lesson?

Habit: It went well. We had to make some changes.

Liona: Ah I see. It’s great that our group is doing well.

Habit: Yeah.

Liona: Hey Habit.

Habit: Yeah?

 

She was silent for a while, and I can see her blushing. I think she wants to confess.

 

Liona: T-Thanks for all the help. I appreciate you took over for me.

Habit: Anytime for you, baby.

 

Did I just called her...baby? No...there is no way I could say something like that. Me and Liona are close friends, and we are nowhere going to be in love with each other. I had two exes. Three maybe. I used to be in a relationship with Carrie, but we broke up because of myself and my relation with Sonia. Ugh, I still hate her. I then dated Liona’s twin sister, Asuna. It went fine, but we had complications, so we also broke up. Then there’s Rhyna. We had a date because I wanted to cheer her up, and she does like me after all. However, our relationship felt...fake. I mean, we pretended that we are dating, but our tendencies were rather...genuine. Both of us were planning to get into an actual relationship until I saw Carrie. I am not attempting to get another lover, I had three, and I am not going for another. Liona isn’t looking for a relationship either. She has never dated a man, ever. 

 

But Liona...her eyes, her skin...everything. She’s confident and smart, and pretty charming and determinant. I don’t care if her hair is messy, I think it shows how strong she is. She’s so...beautiful. She feels...genuine, and I love her to death.

 

...No...I do not love her. We are just close friends. Nothing else.

 

Liona: Habit..are you trying to...flirt with me?

Habit: What? No. 

Liona: Oh, because it feels like it.

Habit: How so?

Liona: You were talking about wanting another girlfriend during lunch.

Habit: Oh, I am out of that, hehe.

Liona: Habit, I have seen you trying to flirt with Sonia, okay?

Habit: Me and Sonia hate each other. Okay?

Liona: I know, but I have seen you. Don’t deny it.

 

Dammit, Liona.

 

Habit: Wait...are you bringing this topic up because you are trying to ask me out?

Liona: No, I am not. I am not planning to have a boyfriend.

Habit: S-Same here.

 

Both of us didn’t realize until now, our eyes are deeply staring across one another. I feel, imitated by her eyes. Her lips are also...something I would kiss for. What am I saying? I don’t love her...I really don’t. And yet...

 

**Liona’s POV**

 

...and yet Habit’s body shape looks slim, and firm. His personality is what made me coming back to him. His hair is pretty curly, but it looks cute on him. No, those are just compliments. I only love him as a close friend. I really do. He deserves someone else, not me. I don’t want to date anyone. It’s stupid. But Habit is just...oh my gosh...the most cutest thing I have ever seen. A nerd like him is so cute. But I know better.

 

Liona: Habit, I think you should go. You can go without me.

Habit: Why? Don’t you have a headache?

Liona: I’m feeling better. Don’t worry.

Habit: You sure?

Liona: I’m sure. Now go.

Habit: Okay…

 

Habit then leaves the infirmary. I tried to recall what just happened, but I think we are just messing with each other. Yes, yes we are. Oh Habit, what a nerd.

 

But...he is a nerd I could show affection on. After all, we are close friends. We don’t mind talking to each other about personal stuff, and love. I really like him as a friend....

 

...I can’t deny it.

 

I really can’t.

 

I love Habit.

 

I don’t care if anyone, or my sister, is dating him, even if they broke up already.

 

I love him.

 

I can’t take it anymore.

 

I stepped out of bed and get my belongings from the locker. I make a run, trying to catch up to Habit. The train station is just a mile away, I could just make it.

 

But…

 

...I was too late.

 

I couldn’t confess to him. Dammit. And after watching just a wall on the train station...I forgotten what I wanted to say to him…

  
  


**Habit’s POV**

 

Liona is so pretty, and I know that’s true. When I was inside the train, I saw Liona across. But she was just standing there. Why? Did she really wanted to come to me. No, that can’t be the reason...it can’t.

 

I hope not. Liona is just a friend.

 

More than a friend.

 

No.

 

Just a friend...a lover.

 

No. No. No. Not a lover.

 

But at the same time…

 

Ugh! I groaned so loud everyone could hear me. I embarrassed myself by sitting down on the floor, blushing. But Liona, there is no way she loves me. I love Asuna, though we are friends now. But she would be pissed if she see us dating. Yeah, maybe that’s why I can’t date Liona...right…?

 

But Liona is so pretty.

 

So pretty.

 

Everything about her...I…

 

No...I am not going to say it…

 

But Liona…

 

Aargh! What did I do this whole time?

 

Liona is the best girl anyone could’ve asked for, and I want her. No, I NEED her. Liona...I really…

 

...I really love you, Liona.

  
  



End file.
